Warriors Truth or Dare: Randomness Unleashed
by starkiddos
Summary: The warrior cats play truth or dare. I'm no longer posting new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's leafxcrowfan103, coming at you with (gasp) it's a series this time! YAY! Ok, so read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own Skyburst, Darkpelt, and a piece of cherry pie!**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Everything was dark backstage. I could hear the crowd chanting the title of the show. I slapped on my "best host ever" grin and turned to look behind me.

"It's show time," I whispered to my co-host Darkpelt, a dark brown tabby tom whose bright eyes showed that he was as excited as I felt.

We padded out onto the pitch black stage, careful not to fall off into the noisy audience below. The lights turned on instantly, and I struck a pose. The mob of cats below the stage cheered and screamed.

"Welcome to Warriors Truth or Dare: Randomness Unleashed! I'm your host, Skyburst, and this is Darkpelt, my amazingly hilarious male co-host!" I yelled to them.

\ "Okay, here's how it works," Darkpelt said, almost too cool to be a co-host, " you call in and give us a truth question and/or a dare along with a punishment to give them if they don't do it for your favorite…or least favorite…warrior cat!

"So," I said, " just to make sure you get the concept, we will demonstrate with two of our favorite cats! Please welcome Leafpool and Firestar!"

There was a huge poof, and Leafpool and Firestar stepped out of the smoke cloud, coughing with screwed expressions on their faces. The pair looked confused. I stepped up to Firestar and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"How do you feel, Firestar?" I asked him just as a reporter would if he had just won the Super Bowl.

"I…I feel confused."

"Awesome."

The crowd cheered with enthusiasm.

"My dare for Leafpool is for her to move to WindClan with the name of Fartcloud, become the Clan leader and then sing the Barney song at a Gathering."

"Ooh…" the crowd chorused.

"Shut up!" I shouted at them. "She has to do it anyway. It's a dare."

I turned my head to Darkpelt. "Bring in the WindClan cats."

"Right away, Skyburst." He vanished backstage.

I looked at Leafpool. She looked absolutely terrified. Firestar stood beside her, looking at the ground and shuffling his paws nervously.

Leafpool finally lifted her eyes to me and said with a pleading tone, "Honestly, Fartcloud? What kind of name is that? It's just wrong! Please don't make me do this!"

I opened my mouth to reply, but just then Darkpelt came from backstage, herding WindClan out onto the wide stage, Onestar near the front of the group. Some of them looked scared, and some of them were yowling," Why the StarClan are we here?!" but the majority of them looked confused and startled at the sight of all the millions of cats below the stage.

I told them loudly so that the crowd could hear, "Leafpool wishes to leave her home in ThunderClan and join WindClan with the new name of Fartcloud."

Brambleclaw, sitting in the audience with a jumbo Dr. Pepper from Taco Bell in his hand, broke out in a laughing fit, snorting and slapping his knee, along with that disgusting habit of laughing through his teeth. Everybody stared at him, completely silent. Crickets chirped in the background. He slouched down in his seat, aware that all eyes were on him.

"Sorry," he mouthed to an angry Squirrelflight, who was sitting behind him.

Darkpelt pushed through the cluster of WindClan cats to stand beside me, facing Onestar. He asked him with a bright smile, "So, what do you say?"

Onestar looked at Leafpool with sudden enhanced interest. "Well…It is a very strange request, but I suppose that if she wishes it, she may join WindClan."

"Whoopee," Leafpool muttered under her breath sarcastically as she padded over to join the WindClan cats.

"What was that, Fartcloud?" I asked, with somewhat of what I guessed was a wild and crazed look in my eyes. Leafpool rolled her eyes and turned her snobby little head from me.

"Alright, let's skip to the next moon and see how Leafpool is doing with her dare," I say as we all suddenly poof to the Gathering one moon from now.

Darkpelt and I find ourselves sitting in the high branches of a mighty oak perched near the center of the island.

Fartcloud, now Fartstar, stood in front of the other leaders, doing quiet vocal warm ups. She glares at me and after taking a deep breath, started to sing the Barney song. Everyone screamed, covered their ears, and started to run around in circles, occasionally bumping into one another. It was mass chaos.

Lionblaze, on the other hand, was quite enjoying this bit of free entertainment, and started break dancing.

"Hey," he said smoothly to a RiverClan she-cat, "dig my sweet moves?"

She must have been offended, because she smacked him in the face and sent him flying all the way to Japan. Clearly she wasn't interested.

But thank StarClan, Fartstar was finished with her song. We all poofed back onto the stage in the studio and Leafpool heaved a sigh of relief. The crowd went crazy, cheering for her success in the dare.

"That's all the time we have for today, so stay random, people!" I shouted to our viewers.

Firestar turned to face me. "Why was I here if I didn't have a dare?" he asked.

"To watch the fun, silly!" I told him.

I faced the crowd once more. "So anyways, until next time, this is Truth or Dare: Randomness Unleashed!"

**Click that little button with the green words! It wants you! Please? I need reviews with dares to write the next chapter, so no reviews, no story. If I have reviews, I will have the next chapter up by Sunday or earlier. Monday at the latest. Keep reading! :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Dares and a Special Guest

Yay! It's chapter 2! I'm so happy for all the reviews and dares I got! Thank you, people! You guys rule! I'm so sorry for taking so long! So, since I was late updating this, we have a very special guest with us. I hope it was worth waiting for! Enjoy!

_Special thanks to Reedfur, Hollyflight of ThunderClan, and starpelt1543._

"**Welcome back to Warriors Truth or Dare: Randomness Unleashed!" I said to the crowd as I walked onto the stage, my compassionate co-host Darkpelt at my side.**

**We stood center stage and took our bows before starting the show.**

"**Today we have three dares. The first one is from Reedfur, who dared Brambleclaw to drink a garbage truck full of mayonnaise. Darkpelt, bring out the garbage truck while we wait for our guest."**

**Darkpelt nodded quickly before vanishing backstage. Just then, Brambleclaw walked onstage from backstage left, which was a surprise.**

"**Brambleclaw, I told you to walk up the stairs on stage right!" I hissed as he padded up to me. "What were you thinking?"**

**Brambleclaw flashed a smile with dazzling white teeth and told me, "I had to mix it up a little, you know?"**

**He turned to the audience, and several she-cats yowled, "Aaah! We love you, Brambleclaw!" Others were throwing daggers and shooting arrows (like me…hehe). **

"**So, do you have any idea what you're doing today?" I asked Brambleclaw with a smirk that made him look confused. "No. What is it?" he replied cautiously.**

**I answered very loud, " You must drink a garbage truck full of mayonnaise."**

**Brambleclaw looked green in the face for a second, then he bent over and flooded the stage in a goopy vomit that looked suspiciously like Cheerios.**

"**Ewwww! Brambleclaw, no! Bad boy! Hey, can we get the janitor dude out here?" Almost immediately, Mark, the clean-up janitor dude guy person whatever, was out on stage, mopping up the gross liquid stuff that Brambleclaw yurked up. **

**Then, Darkpelt was backing up a large green garbage truck onto the stage, right in front of Brambleclaw.**

"**You ready?" I asked Brambleclaw, my eyes shining with excitement.**

**The crowd was wild with enthusiasm, chanting, " Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"**

**I climbed into the front seat of the garbage truck beside Darkpelt and nodded. He pressed a large button labeled SPILL and the mayonnaise began flowing into Brambleclaw's open jaws.**

**When the back of the truck was empty, I jumped out of the truck to look at Brambleclaw. He was on the floor, jerking back and forth while mayonnaise still spilled from his mouth. I motioned for a couple of guys to take him away on a stretcher. After they did, I turned to the viewers.**

"**Okay, our second dare is from Hollyflight of ThunderClan. They dare Jayfeather to break his beloved stick. The punishment is to be blown up by an explosive pie.**

**Jayfeather, who was in the crowd, flinched. "Please, no. Not my baby!" he yowled to me from the audience. **

"**Then face the consequences! Bring me an exploding pie, janitor dude!"**

**The janitor dude brought out a blackberry pie with several sticks of dynamite sticking out of it.**

**Jayfeather trudged onto the stage. We tied him to a large metal pole. "It's time to have some fun," I snickered. I turned to my audience and yowled, "Who wants to throw the explosive pie at Jayfeather?"**

**I was answered by thousands of "Oh! Me! Pick me!" and even more hands raised high in the air.**

**I closed my eyes and pointed at some random area in the crowd of excited cats below the stage. I opened my eyes and realized that I was pointing at…**

"**Breezepelt! Come on up!"**

**Breezepelt was jumping up and down in the middle of the aisle and screaming, "Oh yeah! In yo faces!" into peoples faces. After a while, he ran onstage, grabbed the pie from my hands, and threw it right at Jayfeather, who immediately exploded.**

"**That was so cool!" I gushed. I congratulated Breezepelt and then kicked him off the stage, tired of him taking up space.**

"**So, onto our special guest!" I said pleasantly. "Please welcome Tony the Tiger!" Just then Tony the Tiger (who else) came out on stage, waving and smiling to the crowd like he had just won the Miss America pageant. **

"**Janitor dude, bring out some seats!" Mark (janitor dude) almost immediately struggled onstage, hauling a big plush sofa and a fancy looking chair into position, which I gratefully sank into (the chair). Tony sat down on the sofa.**

"**So, Tony the Tiger, right? What do you think of the cereal you're promoting, Frosted Flakes?" I asked him as I held up a box of Frosted Flakes with Tony's big fat head on it.**

"**They're grrrreat!" he replied, staring at the crowd who booed and jeered him.**

"**So I'm Skyburst!"**

"**I'm Darkpelt!"**

"**EAT FROSTED FLAKES!!! THEY MAKE YOU FAT AND THEY'RE GUARENTEED TO GIVE YOU CHELESTOROL!!!" Tony screamed.**

"**Shut up," I muttered. Louder, I added, "See you next time on Warriors Truth or Dare: Randomness Unleashed!"**

**Review, people! You guys rock! Sorry about the wait but I hope you enjoyed Tony's stupidity! Thanks!**


End file.
